kpopphungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
KPopp Hunger Games Wiki
Sims3hungergames.png|KPopp Hunger Games Wiki|linktext=Welcome to the KPopp Hunger Games Wiki! Season 2.png|Season 2 contestants|link=Season 2|linktext=Contestants of Season 2. Crazy amanda.png|Queen Amanda Bynes|link=Amanda Bynes|linktext=Meet Amanda Bynes, winner of the first season of the Sims 3 Hunger Games. Family portrait.png|Season 1 contestants|link=Season 1|linktext=Contestants of Season 1. Welcome to KPopp Hunger Games Wiki! The wiki about KPopp's Sims 3 Hunger Games series, a series that features contestants, who are based on mainly celebrities. The series is still in its first stages (only one season finished), as well as this wiki, so be patient. Have a lovely day! And if you want more KPopp goodness, please visit KPopp Pregnant Challange Wiki! Rules for the Hunger Games The Games start with eight characters, a mix of celebrities or fictional characters recreated as a Sim. The contestants move into a house together and go through many challenges. Some challenges are deadly, and some give a Sim advantages and disadvantages, which can change the outcome of the whole game. You only give them food once in a while too. You can't interfere with a challenge in any way, but may set up challenges and make a Sim do a specific move. Tips for the Hunger Games KPopp, these tips may be useful for your series, so please read! *Use the "Teleport Me Here" cheat more often to move Sims in or out of locked rooms, it's way faster than to keep changing lock settings. **It's also faster for them to quickly get back home from town at once, and to escape a burning room for example. *Want to quicky set a Sim on fire? Do you really hate a Sim for some reason? You can try the "Funny... - Dare To... - Divide By Zero" interaction with another Sim to set them on fire! Your Sims need to be best friends to do this though, and the University Life expansion pack is required. *If you don't want a Sim to die for whatever reason, pause the game and quickly use the "ResetSim" cheat even before the Grim Reaper comes. There is a chance they will be saved. *You can use the "Object - Delete It" cheat to delete objects that are on fire like stoves or counters. Discussion about having more admins here Do you think our wiki needs more admins? Come to our discussion page here at the Talk:Hunger Games Sims 3 KPopp Wiki page! Finding your way around See all: Wiki Content. Editorial guidelines If you mess something up, it can be undone, so don't be put off! Some things you should keep in mind before you edit: *Don't forget that it is KPopp, not Kpopp, so be careful when adding links. *Use the contestant template when you make a page for a contestant. *Use KPopp '''instead of '''Kelly. *Please use "first" instead of "1st" and "twenty" instead of "20," etc. (Except for episodes and large numbers). *Dead Sims should be described using "was," not "is." *Ghosts are a type of life state, "deceased" is not an age. Happy editing! External links *KPopp's YouTube channel *KPopp's Twitter *KPopp's Facebook page *KPopp Pregnant Challenge Wiki *The Sims Wiki Latest activity Current episode The latest episode is season 2, episode 9! Current contestants *Taylor Swift *Harry Styles *Harry Potter *June Honey Boo Boo (deceased), fourth place. *Kanye West (deceased), fifth place. *Draco Malfoy (deceased), sixth place. *Paula Deen (deceased), seventh place. *Kim Kardashian (deceased), eighth place. Current polls *Punishment Poll *Who do you want to win Season 2? (fan made) *Updated: Who do you want to Win? (Top 3) Who do you want to win? Who do you want to win in Season 2? Taylor Swift Harry Styles Kanye West Harry Potter June Honey Boo Boo Draco Malfoy Paula Deen Kim Kardashian Things to do on the wiki Pages that need work: *Season 2 Episodes *Season 2 Challenges *Season 1 Episodes *Season 1 Challenges Pages that need to be created: *none Other things: *Update all the contestant pages so they all use the Contestant Template. Admin things: *Getting another admin on the wiki. *Update the design, new background and logo. *Update the Wiki Navigation to include more sections and pages. *Update URL to "kpopphungergames" ''and sitename to "KPopp Hunger Games Wiki."'' Notable recent changes *All episode pages marked for deletion. Category:Browse